Words
by green smurf
Summary: THIS STORY IS ON HIATUS WHILE I TRY AND SORT OUT MY LIFE AND A LOT OF PROBLEMS IN IT! HOWEVER IT WILL BE COMPLETED BY THEN END OF THIS YEAR!
1. Default Chapter

**Words**

**Summary:** "Its funny how much damage words can do, weather it be written or spoken, they have the power to make or break a relationship." But will Hermione words be enough to fix Percy's damage?~ written through letters. OotP Spoilers. ~WIP~

**A/N:** OK to tell you the entire truth I have no idea where this is going, I do know that it will be a Percy/Hermione fic, so if you not like the pairing please leave now. My intent is to give some reasoning as to Percy's behavior, yet what I'm not sure. I'm trusting my Psychology classes to give me some inspiration, lol. Anyhow I appreciate all feed back, even if it is flames, also I am begging anyone reading this, would you be interested in beta-ing for me, My computer has no programme with spell check, and while I beta for others I am way to lazy to do so for myself lol. I would love you forever.

The letter Percy wrote Ron can be found on page 266 of OotP

Sorry these notes are so long. Hugz Green

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own any of anything, except the plot (which even then is probably been used before) everything you recognize belongs to J.K Rowling.

***~*~*~**

Dear Percy,

I have always admired your thirst for knowledge and your devotion to rules, however I was shocked when Ron allowed me to read the letter you sent him, while upon reading the first few lines, my heart leapt to think that a chance of a reconciliation between you and your family had arisen, when I continued to read I was appalled by the content of the said letter.

What has happened to you Percy? The day I meet you I thought I had found a kindred spirit at Hogwarts, someone who was kind, knowledgeable, a role model. The Percy who sent that letter was vindictive, power hungry and, while seemingly selfless, was in-fact the most selfish person I have had the displeasure of knowing.

To add to this how could you say such horrible things about Harry? You write/speak as if you believed every word that came out of that bitch Rita Skeeter's mouth! Harry is not 'unstable' nor is he violent and your brother's friendship with him is a key aspect of both of their lives. In case you have forgotten about the Triwizards tournament Ron was the person that Harry would most miss.

Please Percy, I know everybody is mad at you, and for that reason I have told nobody that I am writing this letter-not even Ron and Harry- Tell me Percy why have you done this? What could have possessed you to hurt the people who love you most?

We were once friends of sorts Percy and it is hope of that friendship I ask you write back.

Sincerely Hermione Granger

**~*~*~**

_Dear Hermione,_

_It is really none of your business_

_Sincerely Percy G. Weasley_

**~*~*~**

Dear Percy,

What do you mean it is 'really none of my business.'? When you are insulting the 2 people who have being like brothers to me it is certainly my business. Now you will tell me what's really going on. Don't try and sidestep the issue, I will not let you get away with it so easily.

I know there is something going on here that you are not telling me, and one way or another I will find out.

Please open up to me

Hermione.

**~*~*~**

**A/N:** Ok folks, that's the first chapter, I really hope that the spelling and grammar isn't too bad. I know this is short, but I hope to make it a lot longer once Percy starts opening up to Hermione. Anyhow please let me know if this is worth continuing. Feel free to flame if the need so grabs you, I like people who are honest with me ^_^

Green.__


	2. chapter 2

**Words**

**A/N**: Well I got one review! Thanks so much! ^_^ I didn't actually expect any because the last chapter was so short, and unformatted, I hate not having a proper Word program! Anyhow, here is the next chapter; hopefully this will give a little more insight as to Percy's situation. Also this is set about half way through OotP but will most probably continue onto after it has finished.

Hugz Green.

**Disclaimer**: Still own nothing *sigh*

~*~*~*~

_Dear Hermione,_

_I really must insist that you stop writing to me, my family and mine's relationship, as I have already said, is none of your concern._

_Sincerely Percy G. Weasley_

~*~*~

Percival Gerald Weasley!

Do not give me that tone! I know something deeper is going on here, and if I have to send you 10 howlers a day I will get it out of you. I will not let your actions upset the people I love most. 

Cordially Hermione Granger

~*~*~

_Look Granger,_

_I am not in the mood for this, I have asked you nicely to leave me alone, and now I must ask again. Everything that has passed between my parents and I is the truth. My career is important and I will not let my father hinder it in a selfish and absurd love for muggles._

_I believe Professor Umbridge is your new DADA teacher, as I have said to Ronald, she is a delightful women and I am sure she will be able to enlighten you further as to my views._

_It is also my understanding that you have also been awarded the position of prefect. May I take this chance to congratulate you also. I extend the same advice to you as I did to Ronald. Although I realize that you and Harry have being...well involved in the last year, I strongly urge you to sever your ties with him._

_You are blinded by your loyalty to Harry as well as others, you are a talented young witch and you do have the potential to go far. As I have stated Professor Umbridge is a charming women, and I am sure, she would be all to happy to aid you in your studies and ambitions._

_Now I ask of you to please stop harassing me, I have a lot of to attend to._

_Faithfully Percy G. W._

~*~*~*~

Dear Percy,

What on earth do you mean but absurd love for muggles, incase the fact had slipped your notice I an a muggle born!

How dare you insinuate such things!! Now you know that it takes a lot to get me mad however this time you have really made me blow a fuse!

Firstly~ I have never being in any way 'involved' with Harry, despite what Rita will tell you. And I will in no ways sever my ties with him simply because some pompous git told me to do so!

Secondly~ Professor Umbridge is hardly a delightful women! She is conceited, prejudice and hardly capable of teaching!

And here is the most important point I have to make to you~ Believe what you may, a second saga of the war is upon us. While you in your blind ambition, simply follow Fudge's lead, Voldemort (yes you heard me VOLDEMORT, V-o-l-d-e-m-o-r-t) is back! Percy, everyday your family is risking their lives against him, at any moment they could be gone- and yet you insist on turning your back on them? Tell me Percy will you be ok with today if tomorrow is the end?

Think about it.

Yours Hermione Granger.

~*~*~*~

_Hermione,_

_Please stop this; you know nothing about the complexities of this, or what my family life was like. I can't continue this game of 21 questions alright; you do not have the faintest understanding of my life, so please just stay out of it._

_P.W_

~*~*~

Dear Percy,

Now we're getting somewhere. 

What wouldn't I understand about your family? Molly and Arthur have being like second parents to me, and all your brothers are like brothers to me also. 

Although this said your experience of them may be vastly different to mine.

Please open up to me Perc, I just want to help you. 

Remember what I said ~ Are you ok with today if tomorrow is the end? If tomorrow was the end I know your family would be devastated, whatever you may think.

In friendship Hermione.

~*~*~*~

**A/N:** Ok so now we may be getting somewhere, I hope lol. Too many different plot bunnies. Oh well please review, or flame I like people who are honest ^_^

Hugz Green.

P.S I'm still looking for a beta *hinthint*


	3. chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Words**

**A/N: ** A big thank you to everybody who has reviewed so far! I love you guys, also thanks to Jerica who pointed out I had Percy's middle name wrong, for the sake of the story I'm going to keep it as Gerald, its not actually pivotal in the storyline, but I think it will avoid confusion. I am taking a guess at ages in this~ setting Percy at 20 and Hermione at 16. Hopefully this isn't too far off

Also a major thank you to Chiara for beta-ing for me!! And HAPPY B-DAY to her!!

*~*~*~*~*~

_Dear Hermione,_

_While I appreciate your concern for me and my family, I cannot explain to you what has transpired between us over the years, there are too many things you would not understand._

_I know you just want to help, but as I have requested, just stay out of it. The entire situation is beyond your realm of comprehension._

_Yours,_

_ Percy._

_~*~*~_

Dear Percy,

You continue to tell me that I do not understand. Well of course not. You will not even attempt to explain things to me. I would also like to remind you that there is a difference between understanding and accepting something.

I do not want to yell at you, but if is the only way I can get through to you, Merlin help me, I will.

Perce, do you remember that time we watched muggle movies one summer? With the television we stole from your father's work shed? We watched the _Star Wars_ movies and I had to explain everything to you- like how Anakin eventually goes over to the dark side… and you stared at me in disbelief, wondering how such a sweet young boy could turn evil.

Well now I can look at the photo I have of us and wonder the same thing. Percy, just explain to me the reasoning behind this. I can't promise to understand, but I do promise to accept it once I have a valid reason.

Yours truly,

Hermione.

~*~*~*~

_ Dear Hermione,_

_Why did you have to dredge up that memory? You don't play fair, you know that?_

_Although, I must state that I have not turned to the dark side... when you could hardly call my 'parents' the light side._

_Now you are wondering why I have placed quotation marks about the word parents? Let me enlighten you._

_I am not a Weasley except in name; the people who brought me up were not my parents. I was adopted at three months old. I have no idea where I am from, all I know is that Molly and Arthur lied to me my entire life._

_They got away with it purely on the fact that I have red hair.  I cannot begin to comprehend the reasons that they adopted me; they are perfectly capable of having children, as Ron and Ginny indicate, and Merlin knows they could hardly afford it. _

_However I did not give them reason to explain. They told me because they felt with the second war arising and so forth that it was time I knew. Also the fact that I was 20 made them feel I was "of age."_

_I have spent 20 years living with people who were willing to deceive me, do you really think me so wrong in turning my back on them?_

_I have chosen to ignore your comments on Professor Umbridge, as I am choosing to believe that you write such spiteful things out of anger for me._

_Both Umbridge and Fudge have agreed to help me find my birth parents and are delightful, dedicated people._

_Now with thus much explained I ask you please stop pursuing the matter._

_Yours,_

_Percy._

_~*~*~_

Dear Percy,

Well it certainly explains a lot, but there is something still amiss here, please explain to me why you are against Dumbledore and Harry. 

It was a nice try Percy and while I believe you were adopted, I do not believe that is the full truth.

Awaiting your reply,

Hermione G.

~*~*~

_Dear Hermione,_

_You really are too smart for your own good, you know that?_

_Percy._

_~*~*~_

**A/N: **Ok I hope that clears some things up, I still have places to go with this, and am open to all suggestions if you would like to see something in the story let me know and I'll try to include it.

Now please review, and thank you again to all the lovely people who already have. 

^_^ Hugz Green.__


	4. chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N:** hey everybody, I'm sorry this took so long to get out, I had to do some research for it and I have been away in Hanmer (a small township out of Christchurch, New Zealand), and for some unknown reason my beta hasn't got back to me on this (could be my fault though, my email probably didn't send or something). Anyhow, the idea for this chapter came to me in the middle of the night and I'm not sure how plausible it will be, I don't really know if I like it, this said please stick with me and review with any ideas/criticisms~ as always flames are welcome, I like people who are honest.

**Disclaimer:** I really hate having to put these things in, never have and never will own Harry Potter et co.

**~*~*~*~*~**

Dear Percy,

_'You really are to smart for your own good'_

I'll take that as a compliment (I think) I'll also take it that it means there is something deeper going on here.

I repeat my question: Why are you against Harry and Dumbledore? This really makes little sense to me. You once said that Harry was really like another brother to you, and as for Dumbledore he is one of the greatest wizards alive (or dead for that matter.)

Please just open up to me Perc, I know you have shared a lot already, and it must have been hard for you but if you will just tell me some more I will be able to help you more

Love Hermione.

~*~*~__

_Dear Hermione,_

_Well like I have said you are a talented young lady, you figure it all out!_

_You seem to know everything, why don't you know this huh?_

_Go away_

_P.W_

_~*~*~*~_

 Dear Percy,

What the heck is going on here?

I have never seen you so uptight, and blunt. Your letter was extremely out of character. I know you're probably mad at my busybody ways but I hate seeing you and your family like this.

Write me 

Hermione

~*~*~*~

_ Dear Hermione,_

_What on earth are you talking about? I get this polite letter from you saying that you would like to help my family, and me and wanting to know about my dislike for Harry Potter and Dumbledore._

_I am very much confused, what dislike for the pair? After all like you said Harry is a brother to me. And Dumbledore I respect greatly._

_Then I get this other letter saying all these things about myself been blunt and rude? I am most perplexed._

_But then you may have simply got the wrong address. _

_Oh well I look forward to seeing you in the holidays. Mother and Father said you would be visiting the Burrow again._

_Have a pleasant school year and good luck for your exams_

_Your friend Percy._

_~*~*~*~*~_

Dear Professor McGonnagall,

Enclosed is my most resent correspondence with Percy Weasly, I wrote to him after Ron received a letter from him a few months back.

At first things seemed normal but I recently got the enclosed letter. He seemed to have no memory of sending a letter before this, or of the situation with his family. After carefully reading through his other letters I do now notice his behavior is very uncharacteristic.

Some of his letters have been extremely short, unlike the wordy Percy we know and love. while others seem to be perfectly in character for him.

I ask however Ma'am that you do not mention this correspondence to either Percy or his family. I am very concerned about his behavior, and am hoping you may be able to give some insight into it.

Sincerely Hermione Granger

~*~*~*~****

**Dear Ms. Granger,**

**This is very perplexing indeed and I thank you for bringing it to my attention. **

**I will do some research into it and will get back to you.**

**In the mean time, concentrate on your exams and trust that this will stay between us.**

**Sincerely M. McGonnagall**

**Hogwarts Transfiguration Professor**

**Deputy Headmistress**

**Head of Gryffindor house**

**~*~*~*~**

**Dear Hughbert,**

**My old friend, how are you?**

**I apologize for not writing in so long, I trust things at St. Mungos are in order.**

**I am writing concerning the rare medical disorder you told me about a recently, I have a student that is currently displaying some of the symptoms you were telling me about,**

**Love to Annette and the children**

**Minerva**

**~*~*~*~**

Dear Minerva,

Hello! It has been a while, you really must come and visit, Annette would be delighted to see you.

I am assuming that the disorder you are talking about is schizophrenia.

It is  rather common disorder  muggles, affecting about 1% of their entire population. However it is extremely rare in wizards and is largely believed to occur because of heavy amounts of stress, or ,in extremely rare cases, when patients are leading two separate lives~ such as working as a spy, or living as one person while actually been another.

I have including some basic information. 

Hope it is of help

Do say Hello to Albus for me

Love Hughbert

Senior Medi-wizard

St Mungos psychiatric department.

~*~*~*~

** Dear Hermione,**

**I do not know if this will be of any assistance, and I am trusting you with this information.**

**M. McGonnagall**

**P.S do make sure you find time for you homework and studies my dear.**

**~*~*~*~**

Schizophrenia is a chronic, severe, and disabling brain disease found only in muggle born witches and wizards.

Although schizophrenia affects men and women with equal frequency, the disorder often appears earlier in men, usually in the late teens or early twenties, than in women, who are generally affected in the twenties to early thirties. People with schizophrenia often suffer terrifying symptoms such as hearing internal voices not heard by others, or believing that other people are reading their minds, controlling their thoughts, or plotting to harm them. These symptoms may leave them fearful and withdrawn. Their speech and behavior can be so disorganized that they may be incomprehensible or frightening to others. 

The first signs of schizophrenia often appear as confusing, or even shocking, changes in behavior. 

There is no known single cause of schizophrenia, although several different theories~ such as the idea of leading double lives. However it is more widely spread in the muggle population.

It is supposed that this is the reason that only muggle born witches and wizards contract this disorder. Some people have speculated it may also have something to do with serious revelations been made in a persons live, as well as high emotional stress.

~*~*~

Dear Professor,

Thank you, I believe this could explain a lot about Percy, his parents recently revealed to him that he was adopted, or so he tells me, this may have some founding in his behavior.

Do not concern your self, I am making sure that my studies and prefect duties take top priority

Sincerely Hermione Granger

~*~*~*~

**Dear Hermione,**

**Yes I was aware of Percy's adoption, which is why my immediate thoughts were of this disorder.**

**Please let me know when you receive any more letters from Mr. Weasley**

**M. McGonnagall**

**A/N ** Ok I hope that was understandable, the information on schizophrenia came from I'm not sure how accurate the information in here is, I have not studies schizophrenia in class yet.

Please review ^_^

Hugz

Green.


	5. chapter 5

Words Chapter 5 

**A/N** Hey, I owe an apology to my beta, it was my fault the last chappy took so long, I sent her the chapter but it never actually went through, so blame stupid hotmail and not her cuz it takes a strong person to actually decipher my grammar let alone my spelling and she does.

Also sorry this one took awhile as well, life is just hectic, I have major exams in a few weeks so I'm trying to cram a years work into my free time so I can pass. Because of moving about a lot this year I've missed about a term of work, which isn't helping so, I'm real sorry about the wait.

Sorry these are so long, but just a note to say from here on in, the information on schizophrenia may be a little inaccurate. Sorry if this offends or annoys anyone.

^_^ Green. 

** Disclaimer: **Don't own it, I mean honestly do you think J.K would let Percy and Hermione hook up? (Well that's where this will head eventually, I told you this in the first chapter people)

~*~*~*~

_Dear Hermione,_

_It has been a while since I last heard from you; I have to say I have become rather fond of our correspondence. It is nice to have someone intellectual to talk to, rather than the ramblings of Fred and George._

_Oh do not mistake me, I love the twins dearly. However, you have to confess their behavior is rather uncouth._

_I do hope that they are not aggravating you now that you are a prefect. I have to confess that they have a rather, well, disrespect for authority. Do let me know if they are a problem._

_Now I'm afraid this letter is becoming longer and I have a full day of work here at the ministry. Do write soon._

_ Affectionately,_

_Percy._

*~*~*~*~*~

Dear Professor,

Here is Percy's latest letter. I am unsure exactly how I should reply. Any advice you have would be much appreciated.

I hope I am not overstepping a mark here ma'am, but how exactly do you know about Percy's adoption?

H. Granger 

~*~*~*~*~

** Dear Ms. Granger,**

**I would recommend simply writing back and try to discover Percy's whereabouts, which may help us later. For now I would say to simply reply to his letters as if they were perfectly normal.**

**I fear if you interrogate him, or try and point out his situation to him, he will become more reclusive, and we will not be able to reach him at all.**

**As for Percy's adoption, it is a very delicate matter. You may not be aware that Molly Weasley is a muggle born witch, as is her sister.**

**Her sister's name is Sarah-Ann Mould. She was a very pretty young girl, several years younger than Molly. **

Now I must stress the importance that the following stays between ourselves.

**Sarah-Ann was the year below Severus Snape when she was here at Hogwarts. In Sarah-Ann's 6th year she fell pregnant to Severus. The couple were very much in love, however Severus knew his family~ who are a very prominent pureblood family~ would not approve of a muggle born. **

And although he had the love of Ms. Mould, Severus was still a very lonely, brain washed individual, and was becoming more involved in Voldermort's activities. 

**The couple did not know how to handle the pregnancy, as I have said. The Snape family simply would not have allowed it. The stress drove the two apart, unfortunately.**

**Sarah-Ann, not knowing what else to do, carried the child to term, then had her sister adopt it.**

**Now I must stress upon you DO NOT allow anyone to know, see or hear this. It is a matter of utmost confidentiality! Severus would simply kill me if he knew that this had transgressed.**

**I have told you this in the hope it may help you understand and help Mr. Weasley, you have already gained his trust and I feel that you may the one who helps him out of this.**

**M. McGonogal.**

**~*~*~*~**

Dear Percy,

I'm sorry to have taken so long to reply to your letters, studies have been keeping me extremely busy.

Do not concern yourself with Fred and George; I am handling them quite well. But yes, the do have a certain disregard for the rules.

How is work going? Where are you staying at them moment? At the burrow or elsewhere?

Transfiguration is taking up a lot of my time at the moment so I regret I must cut this short.

Love,

Hermione.

~*~*~*~

_Hey 'Mione,_

__

_I need your help. _

__

_Harry asked me out!!_

Only I have no idea what to wear, how to act, where we should go, what's appropriate? Everything was so different with Michael. Please help!! I'm so excited about this date.

__

_Luv,_

_Ginny_

__

~*~*~*~*~

Hey Gin,

That's awesome, I'm glad he finally got round to asking you out!! You didn't hear it from me but the boys been crazy about you ever since the incident at the ministry. 

Of course he hid it quite well, but I have known Harry since we were 11; he's like a brother to me. 

I suggest you wear that really nice blue robe I gave you last month, when I outgrew them. Gosh I'm sick of growing!! I must have shot up about 2 centimeters this year! (Then again that only makes me about 160 cm) That's not the real worry though, my bust *** **Blush** *** had increased about 5cm.

I'm begging you do not let anyone read that. 

You know its strange Gin, round you I feel I can let go and be a little less uptight than I can round others, even Harry and Ron to an extent.

Sorry, getting a little sappy. Hehe.

Look, why don't you come by my room after dinner and we can talk?

^_^ Hermione.

*~*~*~

HARRY POTTER!!!! 

**WHAT IS THIS I HEAR ABOUT YOU ASKING MY LITTLE SISTER OUT?**

**MY BABY SISTER, SWEET, INNOCENT, TOO-YOUNG-TO-BE-DATING SISTER**

**YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION FOR THIS.**

**RON.**

**~*~*~*~**

Hey Gin,

Ummm I think Ron may have found out about us.

Just guessing considering the howler he sent me this morning. Luckily I was out by the lake taking a walk when it was delivered. Either way I don't think he's too impressed.

*Gulp *

Oh well, I guess we'll have to deal with him sooner or later. Just wanted to give you the heads up.

^_^  Harry.

*~*~*~*~

_Harry,_

__

_Don't worry bout Ron, he'll get over it. I'm a big girl now, I can handle one overprotective brother._

__

_See you Saturday._

__

_Gin._

__

_P.S thanks for the heads up xoxo_

_~*~*~_

Gin,

Yeh, I can handle one overprotective brother. It's the other five I'm worried about.

Harry xo.

~*~*~*~

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm actually currently in New Zealand, if you're not aware of it, it is a small island east of Australia. It's a lovely place I'm staying in a small farm area called Clarkville. It's just outside the city of Christchurch. I'm staying with Molly's sister Sarah-Ann. _

_I have only met her a few times but she is really a lovely lady. After all, she had nothing to do with Molly and Arthur's adoption and lies unto me._

_She never married, but lives with her good friend Suzie. She went to Hogwarts and was a top student. I much admire her, we get along very well._

_I'm sorry if you don't find this very interesting._

_There was something I was intrigued about in your last letter. Fred and George have left Hogwarts, have they not? I was reading about their shop in a wizarding magazine. I must say I can't approve entirely, though some of their inventions are quite clever._

_You did not hear that from me ^_~_

_Love,_

_Percy._

_~*~*~*~_

Dear Professor,

Here are my last correspondences with Percy. I thought you would be interested to know he is staying with Sarah-Ann.

Sincerely,

H. Granger

~*~*~

Okies, hope the longer chapter makes up for the wait. Major thanks to my beta Chiara

Thanks go to all my lovely reviewers 

^_^ Green Smurf.


	6. chapter 6

**WORDS**

Chapter 6 

Okies, major thanks to all my lovely reviewers! You guys really make my day, and I haven't had one flame for this ^_^ makes me so happy!!

I'm running out of different fonts for my characters as well lol, Hermione's Percy's, McGonagall's will remain the same, anyone else's will simply be underlined. 

I apologize too for my McGonagall, I know she's a little OOC, but I don't really know how else to write her.

Big hugs to my beta** Chiara** as well, you rock.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything here that you see and recognize, only Sarah-Ann and a little bit of land in Clarkville (Yes it's actually a place, here in little ol' NZ.)

~*~*~*~*~

**Dear Miss Granger,**

**This is very worrying news indeed; I will write to Ms. Mould immediately, she needs to be aware of the fact that Percy may be suffering from a form of schizophrenia (although the likelihood is he may be).**

**I know you wanted to keep this ordeal confidential; however I believe that perhaps it is necessary that Molly, Arthur and Professor Snape know.**

Believe it or not, Severus has taken a major interest in Percy's life, including naming him. Percy is a name very close to Severus' heart. Yes, he does have a heart, even if he can be a bastard at times. (You did not here me say that).

I will write to Sarah-Ann directly, as it vital for her to know if Percy is staying with her. However, I will not write to the Weasleys or Severus until I have your reassurance it is alright.

Sincerely M. McGonagall

~*~*~*~*~

Dear Professor,

I agree that Sarah-Ann must be told; however, I am a little worried about how Mr. and Mrs. Weasley might react, as well as Professor Snape.

I know this is out of line, but like you said, he is rather a bastard, and I am worried that he may become more prejudice against me than he already is.

I am more worried about Percy than anyone else at this moment, he needs our help. Is there anyway that Professor Dumbledore can help him? Perhaps he could come back here to Hogwarts? I am very fond of Percy and I do not like seeing him this way.

Sincerely H. Granger

~*~*~*~

Dear Ms. Mould,

I hope this letter finds both yourself and Percy well.

I fear you may not remember me, however I was head girl in your sister's 6th year at Hogwarts. We still remain good friends.

I am writing concerning your son Percy and his staying with you. 

Yes, I am aware that Percy is your birth child. I become friends with Severus many years ago after his deflection from Voldermort, between him and Molly I was able to learn the entire story of Percy's adoption.

As you may, or may not be aware, Percy recently found out about his adoption. However, he did not learn of the fact you and Severus are his parents.

I know that you have kept constant tabs on Percy, even from your home in New Zealand, so you may have noticed how erratic his behavior has been recently.

I have reason to believe that he may be suffering from a rare muggle disorder called schizophrenia. His actions at this stage do not seem violent; however, there is the possibility they may become so, and for this reason I thought it was important that you knew of his condition.

He has been corresponding with one of the students here at Hogwarts by the name of Hermione Granger. I believe that she will have a vital role in Percy's recovery, if he is able to make one at all.

I have enclosed the letters that she has been receiving from Percy and forwarding on to me. 

I have not told Molly or Arthur about this, nor is Percy aware of it. As his mother I believe it is up to you to take whatever course of action you deem necessary, this said I also believe that Severus should have a role in it as well. 

Severus is also unaware of Percy's condition. I realize you have not been in touch with Severus for many years, however, he is a good man underneath his façade and I am aware he still cares very much for you and his only son. He has done very well for himself and is currently Professor of Potions at Hogwarts as well as the head of Slytherin house.

I know this must have been very hard for you to hear and if I can be of any further assistance, please feel free to contact me.

Minerva McGonagall

Professor of Transfiguration

Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry

~*~*~*~*~

__

Dear Minerva,

Thank you for your letter, I do remember you quite well. You and Molly used to keep me awake to all hours of the night, during the holidays at home, while I listened to you through the wall giggling about Albus and Arthur. I always wanted to join in, yet been a Slytherin it went against the houses morals etc. Silly, really.

I work as a muggle psychiatric nurse at a clinic here called Hilmortan. I had noticed Percy was displaying symptoms of schizophrenia, and have been much concerned about it.

I have not spoken to Severus for many years, yet I was aware of his position at Hogwarts and couldn't be more proud of him. I confess I miss him greatly.

I would love most dearly to bring Percy back to Hogwarts along with Molly and Arthur, Severus, and Hermione. I believe all of us must take a part in his recovery, and I would much like to meet the Ms. Granger that Percy speaks of so often.

I believe his exact words have been: "intelligent, compassionate, dedicated and rather pretty." If I weren't so concerned for the dear, I would sigh and exclaim "ahhh young love."

I would love to meet with you in Hogsmead at some stage so we can discuss this in person.

Sincerely,

Sarah Ann Mould.

~*~*~*~*~

 Dear Hermione,

I received a reply for Ms. Mould at breakfast this morning, I have enclosed it for you to consider, however I believe that her suggestion of having Percy and herself travel here is the best option, we could quite easily set of a floo connection for them to travel by, although Ms. Mould does have her international apparation license. 

Anyhow, do consider all options laid out here, the other is that you travel to New Zealand yourself, although if you were to do so I would have to gain permission from your parents, and I know you may not enjoy this idea, but you would need a teacher to chaperon you.

I have no idea how long you would need to stay in New Zealand, for this reason you would need a qualified teacher to continue your education, and I'm afraid the only person this could possible be would be Professor Snape.

His involvement would also be needed in Percy's recovery. Other than that, Professor Dumbledore wants Sarah-Ann and Severus to try and reconcile. I must confess the man is the worse matchmaker I have ever had the pleasure of knowing, if I wasn't married to him…

M. McGonagall

~*~*~*~

Married to Professor Dumbledore?

Wait! SNAPE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~*~*~*~

Okay I know it's not very long, but I wanted to end there, the next chapter should have a little more romance in it, I have many ideas where I want to go now, the stories sort of taken on a life of its own. Lol I never actually meant to make Percy Schizophrenic, it's just happened, anyhow, the next chapter shouldn't be too far away, in the meantime go press the magic button entitled REVIEW.

^_^ Green.


	7. chapter 7

**~WORDS Chapter 7~**

**A/N: **OK Don't hurt me, I know I said this chapter wouldn't be too far off, but so many things have got in my way: homework and a new relationship, and exams start soon, plus I'm trying to gain UE and so forth. I'll try and promise that there won't be this long wait between chapters again.

I've also noticed that the last half of chapter 6 didn't format properly, I have no idea why and I hope it was still plausible.

Oh wells, major ups to my beta, you're a gem!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it, don't sue me

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hi Mum and Dad,

How are you? Things here at Hogwarts have been hectic.

I have something very important to talk to you about. Recently Percy Weasely (the boy I was telling you about, Mum) has developed a wizarding form of schizophrenia.

He's currently staying in New Zealand, and I have been offered the opportunity to travel there and help him. 

I know it is very far away and there is no guarantee on how long I would be staying there, however, one of my professors would be staying with me so as to continue my education.

Going to New Zealand would be a very beneficial opportunity for me as well. New Zealand has a very multi-cultural society and is home to the Maoris, a very proud race with an amazing culture.

I know I sound like I'm begging but please, please, please let me go Daddy (I know Mum will agree to this readily). I'm not a little girl anymore and I'll be perfectly safe.

Love you lots,

Hermione.

~*~*~

Hi Honey,

It's your mother.  Your father isn't too pleased with this New Zealand idea, however, you have our blessing. I just hope you can help your Percy.

Now dear, don't pull that face, I know you are. From our last conversation I know that you may have a little crush on the boy. All I have to say is be careful because he is a few years older than you.

Now be good, have fun, and make sure you study hard. Your daddy and I are very proud of you.

Love,

Mummy

~*~*~*~

_Dear Hermione,_

_Sarah-Ann informs after her recent talks with Professor McGonnagall that you may be visiting here soon. It would be delightful to see you again._

_Affectionately,_

_Percy_

_~*~*~*~*~_

Dear Severus, 

**Please come to my quarters after dinner; I have a matter of utmost importance to discuss with you.**

**Albus**

~*~*~*~*~

**AN** OK here's where the letters end. I wanted to do the whole story in letters but it's getting increasingly hard to fit everything into them as well as build the chemistry I want between Percy and Hermione. There will be the odd letter between characters, but it will mostly be narrative. Sorry ^_^ G.

~*~*~*~*~

To say that Severus was unhappy with the arrangements would have been an understatement. He was frighteningly mad with McGonagall for telling Hermione so many personal details of his life. The first thing he did when he found her was warn her, weather he was her teacher or not, that he would hex her ass to Christmas and back if she ever told anyone what she learnt and the punishment would be quadrupled if it was 'the infuriating Potter boy.'

Hermione simply nodded and ignored him. 

Because of Umbridge's monitoring of the floo network at Hogwarts, Hermione and Snape flew to New Zealand using muggle transport.

Severus complained the whole way about how time consuming flying was, while Hermione read the in-flight magazine and watched the movie. (Multitasking was one of those amazing women things Severus had yet to understand)

Finally, Hermione got sick of him complaining, told him to stop being such a fart and ordered him a drink from the airplane bar.

Severus was shocked at her behavior, having been used to her prissy, know-it-all, suck up ways. However he realized shortly after that Albus had taken away his right to remove any house points or give her detention. Knowing that if he had the power to, Severus would punish the girl for simply knowing too much.

He had also suggested that while Severus would be Hermione's tutor in New Zealand, their relationship should be a little less formal than at Hogwarts and recommended them to call each other by their first names.

Hermione had readily agreed thinking that this would finally be a chance to get back at the man for all the torment he had put her, Ron, and Harry through over the years.

She still respected Severus greatly, and trusted him, but she could still despise the man.

(Perhaps Ron and Harry _had_ been a bad influence on her).

When they finally touched down at Christchurch international airport, Hermione's mind was coming up with more ways to exact her revenge on Severus, who was now just a little tipsy.  Who knew that muggle vodka was that strong, especially if you were only used to fire whiskey….

 Sarah Ann and Percy met the pair at the terminal. Severus already loosened up from the alcohol and became even friendlier the minute he spotted Sarah-Ann across the terminal. 

For the first time in nearly 20 years his face broke into a genuine smile; he took several long strides (leaving a much shorter Hermione struggling behind him with her suitcase) across the tiled floor and gave Sarah-Ann an emotional hug.

Because of New Zealand magic laws Hermione was now allowed to perform magic (the legal age in NZ being 16) she waved her wand to get her camera out of her large case and snapped a picture of the unprecedented site of Severus Snape, not only smiling like an idiot, but actually hugging someone!

Severus turned round very quickly at the noise of the camera and sent Hermione his angriest and (in his opinion) most frightening glare, but she only giggled and gave Percy a quick hug.

After introducing herself to Sarah-Ann, she also ending up in a warm embrace from her.

It seemed that she was very much like Molly, except with a mischievous streak, which was only fitting after all she was a Slytherin

Hermione couldn't help herself after that and ran over to Snape and gave him a hug as well. He stiffened immediately, but did not do anything about it, for he was too drunk.

When Hermione pulled away she noticed Percy looking at her incredulously. 

"What?" she said innocently, shrugging her shoulders. "He didn't get enough hugs in his childhood."

She giggled then turned her head back toward Snape who was scowling again. "Did you Sevvie?"

To her surprise, Percy and Sarah-Ann both laughed, then Sarah-Ann slipped her arm through Severus' and led him towards the exit.

"Oh stop scowling Sev, it's very unbecoming!" Sarah-Ann said quietly in his ear. Percy and Hermione walking behind his watched in amazement as their Professor stuck his tongue out at her and scowled even more.  

They exchanged a look and Hermione couldn't help thinking this was going to be a very interesting trip. 

~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: ** Okies I know its short but that's all I really have time to type up now, really must study….

I know Hermione may be a little OOC in this chapter, but I'll try and fix it in the next. The hug idea (with Severus and Hermione) came from Amanda's 404 ways to annoy Snape. I couldn't work out how to contact her so I'm really really sorry it's used without permission and I hope you forgive me.

BTW Sarah-Ann is my real name and the character is based a little on me, lol nothing like author insertations.

Hugz Green.


	8. chapter 8

**_WORDS_**

_This is dedicated to Ryan, I loved you heaps and I miss you even more_

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it, never will own it, willing to take Snape and Percy home to keep tho

A major thanks to all the people leaving me reviews and messages of support I appreciate it so much, it really did mean a lot to me ^_^****

**~*~*~*~*~**

Hey Ginny,

Well here I am in New Zealand, the weather is beautiful, over 20 everyday, we've been swimming everyday and Percy seems better already. He confided in me the other day that he doesn't feel normal, the way he used to. Which may sound strange but it means he's starting to accept the fact that he may be sick, which is the first step to recovery.

Professor Snape and Sarah-Ann are like a couple of teenagers which is very amusing for myself and Percy to watch, why just the other day Percy was trying to push me into the pool, very unsuccessfully, when Professor Snape turns to him and tells him he's doing it all wrong and picks up Sarah-Ann and tosses her into the pool.

Then he reached down to help her out, she takes hold of his arm and pulls him in after her, black dress robes and all. The pair started giggling madly and splashing each other.

Of course this was a little much for the two of us so me and Perce went inside and sat together in one of Sarah-Ann's armchairs and watched this old muggle movie called Creature From the Black Lagoon, for some reason Sarah-Ann thinks it was wonderful and has been trying to convince us to watch it together for ages, the movie wasn't actually too bad in the end, not very scary like it was suppose to be but that's alright, I pretended it was anyways and buried my head in Percy's shoulder, you should have seen the look on his face when I did that the first time, I sometimes forget he's not quite the joker, and easy going person that the rest of your brothers can be, but he's still quite wonderful. He put his arm around me and reminded me I'd faced much worse things and that this wasn't real, once he cottoned on to the fact I was joking he seemed a little embarrassed but did laugh it off.

The two of us are going to catch a bus up to the local beach tomorrow, simply because I don't think I can stand anymore of Professor Snape's goofy smiles in Sarah-Ann's direction, I tell you in the presence of that women he suddenly becomes this totally different person, of course as soon as she's gone its back to snarky master of all things slimy and sarcastic...

Anyway this letter is a lot longer than I intended and Snape wants me to do some potion study now (Sarah- Ann is at the shops so he has nothing to do ^_~)

Write back with details of Hogwarts and your lovely Harry ^_~ 

Love Hermione

~*~*~*~

Dear Hermione,

Girl you have got it bad for my brother don't deny it!

Love Ginny

P.S Harry is just as lovely and sexy as ever

~*~*~*

Dear Ginny,

I have no idea what you're talking about, Percy is very sick and I'm simply helping him, we're close friends and nothing more.

Now as for Sarah-Ann and Professor Snape they're a completely different story, in fact me and Percy got back from the beach the other day and walked in on the kissing!! Suzie, the lady Sarah-Ann lives with is away house sitting at the moment so they thought they had the house all to themselves, opps hehe.

But they were so caught up in it all they didn't notice.

Me and Percy slipped out of the room and went swimming instead, we were both still in our togs from the beach so we figured why not, and it meant we were out of the house, its just a little disturbing walking in on something like that.

The beaches here are gorgeous, all soft warm sands framed by dunes and a pine forest, there were people riding horses and little kids running about, it was like a movie or postcard maybe, very picturesque, we had a great time walking through the dunes and talking, we had a very in depth discussion about the merits of the muggle world, and electricity vs. magical convenience, along with power and corruption and all sorts of different things, it was nice to have such an intellectual conversation, I was quite sorry when Percy said we had to catch the bus home, because I was meant to be having a tutorial with Professor Snape, but of course said tutorial never happened due to well other things... ewww.

Okay well I'm going to leave now because just thinking about Snape and love is wrong.

Love Hermione.

**A/N :**_ I actually am a major Snape/Herm shipper so don't be mad at me for that last line ^_~_

~*~*~*~*

 Dear Hermione,

_"I was quite sorry when Percy said we had to catch the bus home,"_

Sure you don't have a thing for my brother whatever.

Harry and Ron are all grossed out by the fact that you saw Snape kissing someone, I thought it was rather cute, besides Aunty Sarah will be good for him, and she can be just as snarky and stubborn as him when she feels like it.

Things here are good, Luna and Neville have just started dating, which is sooo cute, they're prefect together, we all went on a double date the other day, it was fun.

Maybe you and Percy could go on a date with Aunty Sarah and Snape, hehehehe.

Love Ginny.

~*~*~*~*~

_Dear Percy,_

_I know you will think me a coward for not telling you this sooner, and for doing it in writing rather than face to face, however I can not bring myself to do this any other way, I watched you grow up and become one of the brightest young minds at Hogwarts, I was so proud when you were named head boy, yes my 'cold heart' is capable of feeling pride and love._

_So many times I wanted to tell you this, so many times I tried to get the words to leave my mouth but they wouldn't, so Percy here goes....._

_-----------------------------_

OK so I'm evil to leave it there, I'm sorry this is so short, I know its not really the greatest chapter either, but I just couldn't get inspired, I have no idea where the Snape/ Sarah-Ann thing came from, Sarah-Ann was originally meant to be based on myself but she's strayed somewhat, never mind, hope you enjoyed it anyway, next chapter the plot should thicken substantially and we'll find out what was in the letter.

*Hugz* Green.


	9. chapter 9

Words 

**BlakMagiK:** Thanks for your review, I'm not offended by it in anyway, I'm really sorry you feel this way about my story, I never intended to take Schizophrenia lightly when I started writing this story, I do realise my information may be a little incorrect, this was to fit the story, and make it more plausible, I tried however to keep the main things as correct as I could. I'm very sorry to hear about your family, I'm currently raking up 1000's of dollars in student debt so that I can become a psychologist and help people such as them, but thank you for what you said, it's really made me think and I'll try even harder to make sure I don't make light of Schizophrenia, as has always been my intention. ^_^

~*~*~*~*

_Dear Percy,_

_I know you will think me a coward for not telling you this sooner, and for doing it in writing rather than face to face, however I cannot bring myself to do this in any other way. I watched you grow up and become one of the brightest young minds at Hogwarts. I was so proud of you when you were named Head Boy. Yes, my 'cold heart' is capable of feeling pride and love._

So many times I wanted to tell you this. So many times I tried to get the words to leave my mouth, but they wouldn't.

_I was 18 when you were conceived; your mother was only 17. We were children ourselves. At the time we were very much in love and wanted to keep you and have our own little family. However your grandparents on my side threatened to disown me if I continued my relationship with your mother or kept you._

_I am ashamed to say I did as my parents told me and left you and your mother. I secretly sent your mother letters and money to help her, but it was too much. At 3 months old, without me ever seeing you, your mother had you adopted by her sister._

_By this I know you will have guessed that your mother is no other than your aunt Sarah-Ann. As for myself, why I am the loathed potion master Severus Snape._

_I know I do not deserve to be part of your life, but know that I love you and regret not telling you this. I'm remorseful that I did not bring you up myself._

_I had a traumatic and harsh childhood; I did not want to place that upon you. I knew that Molly and Arthur would give you the best upbringing possible, so I signed the adoption papers._

_After my involvements with Voldemort, I came to work at Hogwarts and was able to learn of your life, your primary schooling, how you loved to read and the promise you showed._

_Then when you came to Hogwarts I got to see you for the very first time, other than in photographs. I was so proud of the handsome young man you were becoming. You held your head high, worked hard and carried many of the same values as me. You looked so much like your mother, until then the only person I had ever loved, you become the only other one my heart ever felt anything other than hatred or annoyance towards._

_When you became Head Boy I almost cried for the second time in my life; the only other was when I left you and your mother. You had accomplished so much already; I knew one day that you could become Minister of Magic or anything else you so desired. Then this business blow up in both our faces. Not knowing that she was your birth mother, you moved in with Sarah-Ann and I was living under the same roof as you. You had given me everything already, just by being alive, and still you gave me more, by bringing me back to your mother, whom I love more than life._

_I know you may hate me, may never want to talk to me again, want to hit me and yell at me. And if you so desire you may do so, but I hope more than anything that you may find it to forgive me and maybe even get to know me as your father, rather than the greasy git, and that the same may go for your mother._

_Love your father,_

_Severus Snape._

_~*~*~*~*~_

**Dear Git,**

**I want nothing to do with you; I can't believe you would do this to me and Sarah-Ann. At least she had a valid reason.**

**I hope to never see you again.**

**Percy**

~*~*~*~*

_Honey,_

_He hasn't taken the news well…_

_Love you,_

_ S._

~*~*~*~__

Dear,

Yes, I thought as much. Percy left this morning for Hogwarts; I have written to Albus and he says he will be happy for us and Hermione to travel back there ourselves whenever is convenient. He has  arranged for Portkeys, after your flight experience, although I must say flying is enjoyable in my opinion. We could join the Mile High Club ^_~

Love,

SA

~*~*~*~

Sorry for such a short chapter, but I needed to get this one out of the way for several reasons, all will be revealed when I get round to the next chapter

^)^ (Look its Snape)…Sowi

Luv Green. 

 __


	10. chapter 10

Words 

Okies, I'm so sorry this has taken me so long to get round to, I've just had a really really rough last few months and had no time, nor desire to write, which I know isn't fair, but anyhow, on with the chapter. Oh, the first few lines are stolen from this movie I studied in school called "What dreams may come" by a New Zealand director Vincent Ward, it had Robin Williams in it, I recommend you go out and hire it right after you finish reading this Oh and one more thing, there's some slight language in this.

**Dear Diary,**

**I'm writing in your bullshit pages, because Albus Dumbledor seems to think you're therapy.  Like he could even know what I'm going through, like anyone could. After everything its only Hermione that I can trust, she never lied to me; she's kept me strong.**

**Father…ha! Severus Snape, how could I ever be related to him, scum of the earth, ditched the preggers girlfriend, live happily with his lovely rich family, swing between Dumbledor and Voldermort, keep himself safe, chuck a couple of dollars mums way, sign me over to an Aunt and Uncle who spend their lives lying to me.**

**No wonder I've been so confused latterly, thoughts running everywhere, cant remember things people swear are true, shifting from one so called 'home' to another yet not feeling like I belong.**

**The only place I feel safe is in Hermione's arms, when she hugs me, or places a hand on my shoulders, play fighting in the swimming pool, but of course I ran from her too.**

**Maybe I should just keep running away from Hogwarts, away from New Zealand, or England or the wizarding world, maybe I can find somewhere no one will know me….**

**Yet I don't know how, I cant run, I cant hide, because everyone follows me, Severus Snape, Hermione…**

**Hermione… I want her here with me, to hold me, maybe she knows what's going on with me, or maybe there's nothing left for me in this world**

**Percy.**

****

_Dear Son,_

_This is your mother speaking, now I know you are having trouble dealing with the idea or your father and myself adopting you out, and of his seeming 'abandonment' of you, but I really feel the 3 or us should sit down and talk about all this._

_Your father and I are coming to Hogwarts via portkey later this week, along with Hermione, she says she will come to the meeting with you to help if you would like her too, in fact all this was her idea, she cares about you greatly my boy._

_So do your father and I and don't you forget it._

_Love Sarah Ann_

__

**Dear Hermione,**

**My 'mother' informs me you are coming to Hogwarts later in the week, it will be nice to see you again, and then I can strangle you for setting up this absurd meeting with my 'parents'**

**Dumbledor came to me earlier, after I had received my 'mothers' letter. He's set up the time and place, and his eyes twinkled away quite merrily as he forced me to endure a stupid bloody heart to heart talk over sherbet lemon drops.**

**Blah blah blah went the old man. Now I have a great respect for all Dumbledor is doing with the school and in regards to the dark lord, but I must say he likes to interfere far too much.**

**You're the only one I can trust Hermione.**

**Love Percy**

****

Dear Percy

Look you are going to have to face this whole situation at some stage, weather you like it or not, and I know Dumbledor interferes a heck of a lot, but then he is very wise and should be listened too.

Don't stress about the meeting, and don't lie I know you are stressed and worried, and thus pretending to be angry to cover it up.

I'll be there to hold your hand and help you through it.

Love you Hermione

**Dear Diary,**

**Well once again I resort to you as bullshit therapy. Now I know bullshit isn't a nice word, but then again, right now I don't feel like a nice or happy person. It's a funny word really…muggle expression. My 'mother' Sarah-Ann taught it to me.**

**How could they do this to me diary? How could they just let me go, everybody has, by parents, my adoptive parents.**

**Hermione said she loves me in her letter, I know she feels sorry for me only though. Why else would she say that, no one loves me, I'm not worthy of love…no matter what Dumblefool tells me.**

**Percy**

****

Dear Ginny,

You, young lady have some explaining to do!! I mean here I get back, go to my rooms to dump my things, and there are you and Harry sitting on the couch making out. I gave you the password for my head girl's rooms in case of an emergency, not so you could use it to hook into my best friend!

Heheheh, even if you too are the cutest thing I've ever seen.

Love Herm.

P.S don't worry I wont tell Ron

_Dear Herm,_

_What can I say? I'm ashamed of myself. Teehee._

_Harry's just so sweet and we were actually looking for somewhere to be able to just talk, Ron's always following us around, and making ure we don't do anything, makes even just saying hello awkward. I promise, we weren't looking for a place to make out_

_Love Ginny._

__

**Dear Hermione,**

**You know me too well, thank you for coming to the meeting with me.**

**It really helped, who knows maybe, just maybe, I'll be able to one day build up a relationship with Severus, Sarah Ann is already starting to feel like a mother.**

**Will you come with me to visit the Burrow next weekend, I have to face Molly and Arthur at some stage, and you make me feel so much safer and more confident.**

**Love Percy.**

****

Perc,

Of course I'll come to the burrow with you

Kisses herm.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Honey thank you for looking after my Percy at the meeting. I really appreciated it._

_But why I'm writing, I have to ask, what did you say in your last letter to Percy?_

He's being hyper happy since he got it, you should know, despite his condition and all, he's very much besotted with you. You're a very lucky girl, and he'll be a very lucky man if you return the feelings.

Love Sarah Ann

Honey,

Didn't want to wake you, you looked so sweet and peaceful sleeping. Have gone into London to pick a few ingredients up.

Ill be back at lunch

Love Sev.

P.S When I get back you better have a good explanation for what I saw earlier, and don't even try to tell me you know nothing about it, little ms.

Xoxo.

Okies, so not my best work, and what has Severus seen? Hehe

Luv Gs.


	11. chapter 11

I'm so sorry, I know I said this would be updated in the next week and now its like 2 or 3 weeks later, life's kinda biting me in the butt at the mo, I have like so much on, I'm in the middle of exams again, I have uni assignments coming out my ears, my dads down this weekend, and that's always a blow to the mental health…so yeh please forgive me.

And checking the official JK website I see Molly's maiden name was actually Prewett but oh wells…

Also I haven't been able to get hold of my beta, so if anyone's interesting in being kind and also taking the job of like mailing me once a week bugging me to update so yeh email is **flojoethecrazikat at hotmail,** sorry if I type it in her it seems to delete it, the stupid thing isnt formatting or something, porbably my fault anyho, ENJOY!!!

...........................................................

Harry,

I think I'm going delusional, I think I just saw Sarah-Ann, my aunt, here at Hogwarts, casting a spell to make Hermione trip over and fly into Percy's arms, (who also seems to be here at Hogwarts). And I also seem to think I saw Snape watching on, torn between disapproval, amusement and admiration.

Do you see anything wrong with these statements?

Luv Ginny

_..............................................................._

_Do you see anything wrong with these statements?_

There are so many things wrong with it I don't know where to begin, although this is an idea, we go do some snooping, under my invisibility clock, think just me and you all cuddled up under it, invisible to all…

Luv Harry

P.S we really have to work this thing with Ron out and not keep sneaking round, writing notes, making out in Hermione's rooms…or maybe not 

****

****

**.....................................................................**

**Morning Hermione,**

**Thought I would send you a note to make your morning a bit better, seeing as I'm not meant to be seen round the castle, and I know Ron and Harry have been bickering latterly, and how that gets on your nerves…**

**Come visit me after your classes too if you like, I get a little lonely down here by myself, and I have something I want to talk to you about**

**Love Percy.**

**..............................................................................**

Hey Percy,

Thanks for the note, it was very sweet of you, of course I will come and visit you. I'll be there a little after 7 if that's alright, I have to ditch the boys first.

Look forward to seeing you, Love Herm.

**.................................................**

Dear Diary,

Oh something fantastic has happened! Percy sent me this letter this morning, and so of course I went down to see him as asked, and what do you know? He wanted to talk to me about hows he's been feeling lately, he of course mentioned to me a while back that he didn't fell himself and what not, but this time it was a serious matter. He took my hands in his (squee) and looked me in the eyes all solemn and adorable.

Then he said to me he thinks he has schizophrenia (he's been doing some research of his own it would seem) and he wanted me to go with him to a muggle psychologist tomorrow, he has even rung and booked an appointment! He got Sarah Ann to lend him this ingenious magical phone she invented. So I've got permission from Dumbledor and Snape to take the day off school and go with him. Oh I'm so happy I could burst, we've been trying to find a way to talk to him about it, and for him to get treatment, but until a man admits he needs help, its near impossible to help him.

Love Hermione

**............................**

Dear Diary,

Well Percy's session wads a bit of a let down, I wasn't allowed in because of privacy laws, even though Percy asked if I could stay, although the Dr. was very nice, his name was Dr Jacobs, he's a young guy (probably 25-30) and I think he's like American or Canadian, either way he has a cute accent.

But Percy told me everything, he said that the Dr didn't want any self diagnosis from us, which he was actually really good about, he told us we cant have presumptions and often things like this result in a self prophesy, acting as if you have a certain disorder etc, and then he gave Percy an interview thing, asked all these questions, then gave him some tests to determine IQ and so forth and then he said thank you and made an appointment time for next week.

I feel deflated, I know I shouldn't have had such high hopes, I'm an intelligent young witch, I know Camelot wasn't built in a day, but I had though with all the research we'd done, I mean after all I did a lot independently, observing Percy and writing more to Hughbert from St Mungos, and Sarah Ann is a psychiatric nurse, and Percy knows more than any of us what's going on, but he ignored all that. I somehow thought that he would say of course, let me help, and prescribe something for him or give him treatment, this is the first time I've felt so ignorant and helpless….

Depressed Hermione.

**.................**

Alright, Herm, spill, me and Ginny saw you and Percy together, what's going on here?

Harry, this is class, potions to be exact, if Snape catches us were history!

I think what's going on here is a bit more important, if you have something going with Percy its hardly fair on everyone, think what's he's done to poor Mrs Weasley.

Look Harry, Snape is coming this way, and I can promise you nothing is going on, well nothing I can tell you about, just trust me _please_

Humph, don't see why I should if you're associating with such a traitor, but fine.

...............................

Hey Gin,

Sorry babe, but I can't meet ya tonite, Snape caught me passing notes with Hermione, and I got detention, although for some reason Hermione didn't! Humph!

Xo H.

.....................

Well it serves you right really, passing notes in SNAPES class, I mean really….

Oh wells, I'll wait up for you if I can luv G.

Hmmmm last night was fun, I should get detention with Snape more often, if that's what I get after

**..............................**

Dear Mum,

Well Percy has been going to a muggle (well non magical) therapist for 3 weeks now and today we got the news that he's been officially diagnosed with schizophrenia like we thought, I guess they just wanted to be careful or something, but I have to admit after just a few days and letters we were able to diagnose Percy yet this so called professional took 3 weeks.

They're starting him on medication next week; it's meant to reduce the amount of Dopamine in his system Dopamine is a chemical found in the ms-encephalon in the brain, it effects all sorts of things, excess causes schizophrenia, and too little can cause things such as Parkinson's disease. However apparently this drug has some side effects, such as weight gain, drowsiness, excessive thirst and more rarely in can result in what's called tardive dyskinesia, which is like an involuntary movement of the facial muscles, mostly the tongue.

Oh mum I couldn't stand it if Percy ended up like that, unable to control his face, and drowsy all the time, he's so brilliant mummy, its not fair….

Love Hermione.

Honey,

Try not to worry darling, your Percy will be just fine, one way or another you'll be able to help him. You said that the side effects aren't always apparent, for all you know he might be just fine. Give it some time and see what happens, I know you hate taking the passive approach but trust your mother and just relax.

Look after yourself and make sure you're studying

Love you lots, Daddy sends his love too, Mum.

Dear Diary,

Something very strange has happened. Percy is all angsty and grumpy, I was on my way down there tonite to visit him and I got halfway down the passage to hear him and Snape fighting like cats and flipping dogs. I didn't know what's going on, so I sort of sat there and waited until they had stopped and was about to knock to he door when Percy comes storming out like a bat out of hell.

Well I guess this was to be expected after all he's being like a spoilt 2 year old latterly, I guess it's the medicine, me and Professor Dumbledore were talking and we thought it might be a side effect of the medicine, even though not described, there's a chance that it may be reacting with the fact he's a magician, his magical aura or what ever, the details are still sketchy…

However I digress, the mood was to be expected, what was not to was the fact that Percy upon seeing me pulled a very, dare I say, sexy scowl, cupped my face in his hands, a little roughly, but by no means violently, then proceeded to kiss me with so much passions and force my head nearly exploded. He kept one hand cupping my face, and the other was around my waist pulling me as close to his as humanly possible. Gods. I venture to say I was practically purring. It was a good thing he was holding me so strongly, I think I would have collapsed otherwise. Merlin only knows how long we stayed like that, tangled about one another, frantically kissing, but finally he pulled away. He scanned my face for a second with this intense look on his face; he looked for a moment like he was going to say something but then he just stormed off, much the way Snape does, robes billowing…

Oh but the kiss was amazing!! He's obviously not suffering from tardive dyskinesia, not if he can control his tongue like that…

Oh dear, perhaps I should go take a cold shower…oh wait that's what guys do…jeeze, his kiss was enough to scramble my brains no end…

Maybe its wrong but I wouldn't mind it happening again!!! Not at all.

****

**Dear Diary,**

**Well so much for this thing being bullshit…. I have to get out what's going on inside. I've done something that may have been entirely stupid, I may have harmed all chance that I ever had with Hermione, I kissed her. Oh gods it was amazing, I feel like I'm on fire, I can still feel her fingers tangling in my hair, moving about to caress my back, the soft noises coming from the back of her throat, and her lips: so soft, yet demanding, surely there must be something between us. Surely she must want this as much as I, no one could deny the spark, that illicit thrill if they had felt it, OH gods I hope she felt it too…**

**But what am I to do? I have to speak to her, but I fear an argument, something's not right lately with me, I cant control my temper, I see it flaring up and I know its wrong but there it is and I cant stop it. Albus believes it may be the side effects of the medicine working on my magic and it should balance itself soon enough, I've asked Severus to use his potion labs to work on a chemical balancer if it doesn't, which somehow resulted in a fight, which was afterwards lead to the kiss, I had to get the emotion out somehow….**

**And Oh what a way to go!!!!!!**

**...............................**

So finally some romance…I couldn't help it, its being begging for it, plus I'm thinking after been single for the last 5 month I'm prolly just as sexually frustrated as Hermione and Percy…

Off to flirt with the sexy gothic guy in my lectures me thinks…;)

Luv Green.


	12. chapter 12

OK, I know how frustrating it is when an author doesn't update regularly; I hate it myself, but please don't send me emails and reviews just saying UPDATE!!! Etc, Right now I'm working two part time jobs (pumping petrol and working in a video store) I'm doing a first year uni paper and I'm finishing my last year at high school, I don't have much time to eat sleep or breath, let alone write a decent chapter.

This said, holidays begin in just a few weeks and hopefully I'll have more time then

And I do appreciate the people who have stuck with this story despite the long time between updates

This chapter has been with a beta for ages now, and I haven't got it back, so I'm posting it anyways. My betas a great chick, I think she's just really really busy at the moment, which I can understand, so I'm posting this errors and all, I'll re-post once I get it back from her. Till then, all mistakes are my own!

**Dear Hermione,**

**So much for famed Gryffindor bravery, I'm to chicken (I believe is the muggle phrase) to confront you in person, however the air between us must be cleared.**

**I feel I should apologise for my kissing you the other day, while I may be suffering from a mental disorder, there is no real excuse for my behaviour**

**And please before you become upset, understand I do not in anyway of form regret the aforementioned kiss, in fact it was one of the most incredible experiences of my life.**

**However, it was an inappropriate action considering we are not dating, and I did not seek permission.**

**I feel the last few months have led up to this however, and a relationship with you is something I would very much like to explore. I have asked permission to take you to dinner in Hogsmede this weekend.**

**With my condition and the fact that Ronald and your self are best friends I understand if you are hesitant in accepting, or even if you refuse the invitation, but please give it some very serious consideration. **

**I feel extremely clumsy in trying to make this declaration of my feelings but rest assured I remain **

**Yours Percy.**

Dear Percy,

Although you may feel it was clumsy, that was a very, very sweet letter and I would be happy to go on a date with you this weekend.

Love Hermione.

Hey Babe,

Well you were there, seeing Percy kissing someone just seems wrong, but especially if that persons Hermione….

I say we need to go snooping again, and this time we're really gonna have to keep our minds on task, even if we are under the invisibility clock, so close together…

Damn it!! Why the heck do you have to be so perfect? I love you 

Xo H.

I love you too Harry 

But trust me on this one, were not going to get anything done if we've under that invisibility clock, having you pressed up against me, you know you always smell wonderful Harry….

Tell you what, I'll organise a girls night with Herm and hopefully I'll be able to get the full story outta her.

Kisses Gin,

Hey Hermione,

I was thinking, I've been so busy with Harry and you with your studies and assisting Professor Snape and all that we should get together this weekend and have a girls night in, we can get some popcorn and éclairs from the house elves or something.

I mean we've hardly talked since you got back from NZ, I mean I had to send this by owl to make sure you got the message.

(You know I don't do breakfasts, not when I can sneak into Harry's room instead ;) )

Luv G.

Oh and now who's the one who's impossible to get hold of? I can only assume you and Harry are off somewhere making out rolls eyes you guys are pathetically cute, you should really tell Ron about it you know, its been like 4 months now!!

But anyways, I'd love to do a girls night in, just not Saturday k? I have plans.

Luv Herm.

Plans?? 

G.

Ha! Nothing like what you've got in mind, Prof. Snape wants me to help him with a potion, several of the ingredients need to be added at the same time so he needs extra hands, anyways how bout we meet up Friday night, my rooms, you bring the food I'll get some butterbeer and girly mags. (I know not very Hermione-ish, but they are kinda fun once in a while)

Luv me.

Dear Percy,

Prof. McGonagall's not well so her lessons are cancelled this afternoon, I usually have double advanced transfiguration, so would you like to take a walk round the lake with me instead? Harry already said I could borrow his cloak, I promised him and Ginny could have my rooms for the afternoon as he's in transfiguration with me and Ginny has a free afternoon anyway.

I'll meet you down in the dungeons at 1 unless I hear otherwise.

Luv Hermione

**Herm,**

**I'd love to take a walk with you, but one the condition you tell me exactly what you meant by you said Ginny and Harry could have your room!**

**Love P.**

Dearest Sarah-Ann 

Well I promised I would write, though I hardly know what to say.

School progresses as usual, the students are complete dunderheads, Longbottom managed to explode his tenth cauldron this year, it annoys me how could two such powerful wizards create someone without a backbone….

Percy seems to be doing slightly better, the medication has helped and his mood swings are becoming less frequent. I believe his relationship with Hermione has something to do with it.

I miss you a lot, it seems unfair that after finding you again after so long, you have to return to New Zealand and your job

Come back and visit me soon, I love you

Yours Severus

Sev,

I miss you to honey, and I'm hoping to come back in two weeks or so, I have a surprise for you

No not that :P

I heard that St Mungo's is looking for healers and nurses and I'm coming over to apply for the job, then we can be together as much as you want.

Love you too S.A

**Dear Harry,**

**I have it on good authority that you are dating my younger sister. I will say this once, and once only.**

**I do not care weather you think me scum and a traitor, or what the consequences are, you hurt my baby, I will hurt you**

**Understand? **

**Percival Ignatius Weasley**

Gin,

Remember how I told you I wasn't too worried about Ron finding out about us (even though you insisted we pretend we're not going out to him)

Well I think we have bigger problems, I got this very angry letter from Percy this morning, I have no idea how he found out, but I'm just a little bit worried.

Love Harry.

Hun,

Hermione told him, I'll explain it all tonight, she's not gonna be here so we can talk in her rooms again.

Love ya Gin.

Dear Diary,

Well last nights date with Percy was perfect; he took me to a small restaurant in Hogsmede that I'd never even heard of. It was a nice cosy sort of place and the food was wonderful. We spent the time talking about everything and anything. Potions, literature, music, his schizophrenia, we talked about his idea of modifying his medication to help with the mood swings. Luckily he doesn't seem to be suffering from appetite or thirst problems, and as I said before he doesn't have problems with Tardive dyskinesia.

After dinner we took another walk round the lake, just like last time he held my hand and we just walked in comfortable silence.

He kissed me again as well, not a fiery passionate kiss like last time, but one just as good. It was sweet and gentle. It made me feel safe and loved and I didn't want to leave his arms, they feel so safe and comforting wrapped around me.

This is not good, I'm falling for Percy hard, and I'm not sure it's the best thing with his condition and all….

Why does this have to be so confusing?

Well once again I resort to your pages Mr diary…maybe Albus was right in giving me this….

**Last nights date with Hermione was perfect, I could almost forget the fact that I'm sick…**

**I got to kiss her again, it seemed so perfectly right to do so, this time I had her permission of course.**

**We were walking round the lake after dinner, holding hands and she looked up at me with those beautiful big brown eyes and smiled and I couldn't help myself.**

**I asked her if I could kiss her again.**

**She was cute, smiling up at me, chewing her lip a little before nodding shyly.**

**I wanted to make up for my rudeness the other day so I kissed her as gently as I could, holding her round the waist while her arms went round my neck again.**

**I don't know what was more incredible, kissing her with all that passion and heat, or showing her how much I cared, each was like its own little death, but in the most wonderful way…**

**I could truly fall in love with that girl.**

**PW.**

Ok, so I hope that keeps you satisfied for a while. Next chapter, Sarah-Ann is back and Ginny and Harry confront Hermione and Percy.

Also a note, the information about schizophrenia is not strictly accurate, schizophrenia is a really serious disorder, and I'm not trying to take it lightly here. And I want to thank all the reviewers who have been brave enough to share their experiences with it to me.

Love GS.


End file.
